User talk:DrBobSmith
Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 11:51, May 31, 2018 (UTC) I need a diagnosis Hello Doctor. Would you mind reading my "Beyond The Necropolis" trilogy? I really like your outlook on stories around here. It is available on my page. Thanks in advance, if you do. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) I will start. I do need help with mine. Trading off helps us both grow. DrBobSmith (talk) 23:09, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for the reply Hi DrBobSmith, Thank you for the reply, and yes, my grammer is the most scary thing in the world. It is quite hard for a Chinese Middle-schooler to ask for help in English. And I will sure check on the websites. But I can't affort anything, and also your suggestions comes handy, which also means my Mac is no longer my Grammer teacher(I was depending onmy auto correct) However yes, my story does have a lot of loop holes, which needs to be fixed quickly before anyone falls in :P, oh sorry I was trying to entertain myself because I am now a nevous wreck. Thank you for the suggestion, if anything, email me, my address is "xulinda@yahoo.com". Sky blue's green (talk) 09:13, June 22, 2018 (UTC)LindaSky blue's green Sky blue's green, If you are a middle school kid who is learning English as a second language you are doing very well. Relax, this isn't easy for any of us. If you know Chinese legends then use that knowledge. Even if the scene is the USA you can weave in those stories of magic. Too bad they deleted the chat Hello again. I've decided to publish a more thoughout, more thorough version of "Alone In My Room", it's different but operates on a similar premise. The new threat in the WW is named "The Tartars Are The Exception" Please have a look at it There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) "Hi, I read your three part story. I am aware that you didn't like my last effort. I am trying very hard to completely separate your criticism of my draft one from your trilogy. I didn't like it. It seems a forced anti-religion story. The god that is the robot run amuck and did horrible things to mankind. The robot of that robot that ultimately defeats the god-bot and declared that there are no more gods, but liked the hooplah of a god. Yes, I am religious. But that is a part of me and isn't that unusual. There wasn't a real core of motivation for leonardo's violence that I saw except possibly revenge for being made and not quite being alive. For someone into genocide I found leonardo flat. David i understood. Apollo should logically follow leonardo. Why not?" Hello. I'll start off the bat by saying I find you taking offense to any sort critizing or "bad" use of religious themes amusing. It wasn't really forced, it does go against religious ideas like the "imperfection of men" being a bad thing. but it's more against dictatorship and the idea that humans have to be controlled or else they would destroy everything. Essentially, Leo's story begins with him picking up on human history, philosophy and religion he figures that humans are too self destructive when they're left on their own, thus he destroys the original human population so he could re start the human race but "better", and after a while, he realizes that being a Stalin on steroids to a genetically enhanced race of humans isn't exactly any better than what he originally thought humans to be. Under Leo humanity stagnates and loses whatever he eventually learns to love about the original humanity being a very curious being himself. (Point is, both Leonardo and Apollo have mother boards that are based on human brains...) Wanting to fix his mistakes through his own creation, Apollo, he pretends to want to destroy another humanity in order to awake Apollo's "human" side knowing that Apollo would stop him. Why Apollo didn't follow Leonardo? he became emotional. Here's the thing though, Apollo essentially goes to say that there might be something watching over them, but it isn't a part of them physically speaking. I think your reluctance to differentiate between your beliefs and yourself is what leads you to read some stories as inherentely negative. Also, can't we openly criticize God and religion? Thanks for taking your time however :) There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Dear Doctor. What you're telling me here is basically what religious people commonly do when it comes to hearing or seeing something they don't like in regards to their faith - they take it as a personal offense. oh well. If you don't like my story, it's fine... but DO NOT tell me I did not spew my culture all over my other stories, since it seems like you don't know much about European culture and stuff or did not read my published stories. Allow me to elaborate a bit. "The Viennese Ghost" and "Elizabeth's Forest" revolve around an Austrian (completely fictional) being, with the Latter taking place in Germany. "Gray Poncho" is about the Jewish biblical version of the origin of murder and the first truly mortal sin of humanity. "Lutkar" - the name itself is Croatian for "Puppeteer" and takes place in Croatia. "The Naked Tree" - Nazis in Poland and human experimintation "Phantom Pain" is about a couple who encounter a Wendish (kind of proto Polish tribe) deity. "Aythideos", "The Old Man Who Turned The Moon Black" and "The Black Bird Faced Queen" - a sort of trilogy that is heavily based off classical greek drama. Like, a LOT. "Fenrir's Piper" is a play on the Pied Piper of Hamelin - German folklore, psuedohistory. "Monsters Do Exist and Seem to Dwell In Caves" includes a Nuckalavee, an Orkenean demon, from a regional scottish folklore. "Second Coming of the Ruthenian Seer" - First world war, eastern front, and some russian folklore. "Because I Can" includes the Canaanite deity "Baal" "Zain's Murder", while written about Redneck city, Alabama reflects on my own society in Israel, seeing as how a wider audience will more likely relate better to a story about religious racism coming from western christians towards muslims rather than some Jewish racism towards muslims especially in a place like Israel, that is kind of demonized. "A Little Boy From Hell" yet another story about the biblical, jewish version of Cain. "These Things Still Happen in Russia" - it's about Russian polytheism at it's "finest"... So there's that. I hope I have sparked some interest though XD Have a nice day. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Ehhh... I don't have any actual ideas that could encompass the modern Israel. Maybe just location wise... we'll see. I don't want to go into the historical places because it would require too much explaining to do since people have very little idea about the history of this place. And, I did. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Hi Hey Bobsmith. I saw you liked giving feedback, and thought maybe you could check out my latest story? Another Senseless Ritual Thanks --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 22:32, June 26, 2018 (UTC) No prob Oh, damn that's a shame. Thanks anyway! --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 23:14, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Paging Dr. Smith Duly appreciated, Dr. Smith. You know as well as I do what a challenging profession we are in, so it's good to see another man in white among the ranks here. Hope to see you around the operating table soon. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 04:37, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Follow-up on Narration Hello, DrBobSmith! If you'll recall, I'm the one who posted in the forums about narrating various Creepypastas. You told me I could use yours, and I mentioned I'd be posting it on social media. Since then, I've decided to create a YouTube channel narrating scary stories -- including Creepypastas. I plan to post your story, "I Have To Pee", if you'd still allow me to! I just wanted to ask again since the intent of the story has changed a little, though of course you would be given 100% of the credit still. If all goes according to plan, I'd like to post it on or around July 17th. The link is as follows if you'd like to see your video in the future and the ones I have now: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCi_0J4Zm1qwiYVSGRsA0_Bg?view_as=subscriber Thanks in advance! -- Spirit What's Up, Doc? Sorry, I just had to say that. I read your latest creation "Night Marchers", and quite enjoyed it. Love the legend, your story, and the cool pic. I added the user template for you. If you'd like to know how it's done then look no further. 22:50, August 7, 2018 (UTC) If your objective was to vaguely show examples without the details, you succeeded. I can read the main headers but nothing else. Even the main headers are blurry to my eyes. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 23:16, August 7, 2018 (UTC) : You can click through to see a full-size like this image you know... : 23:17, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Not on a phone, at least mine wouldn't. The template seems reasonable. Maybe the red of the current template is to stand out like "Your story is about to roast in Hell forever!" If the Admins like it, I am good with it. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 01:02, August 8, 2018 (UTC) : One of the issues that I have with it is how massive the thing is. It is large, it is red, and it kind of hurts to look at. This coupled with the fact that it is completely out of place with the other article templates such as Marked for Review as well as the credit templates at the bottom. : When I was making this I tried very hard to make it one size fits all. Meaning the same base could be used to make a delete template, marked for review template, or just whatever notice could potentially appear in the future. The consistent, text-based, styling means that while it sticks out it doesn't do so to the point that it takes your eyes away from the content. : 01:32, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Just wanted to say thank you for helping clean up my story, run-on sentences were always a problem for me. ~Dusk A Piece of Advice I would hold off on putting the user template on stories as there are a number of possible issues that can arise from it. A few possibilities: they may not actually be the original author and are sharing a post from Reddit/another site, they may want to have their story listed under a different license (like a non-commercial one or one with different restrictions than CC-BY-SA), or they may want to cite something other than their internet handle as the author (i.e. their name as Banning has a habit of doing). If you want to lend a hand, you can always message them and give them the info. Thanks for helping out on the site and fixing mechanical errors in stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:10, August 13, 2018 (UTC) M4R/Delete Heya DrBob, I've noticed you've tagged a couple of stories for M4R/Deletion lately, thanks so much for helping out. Just a heads up, since you often add the category first, and then the template in another edit, the templates actually automatically add the Marked for Review/Delete Now categories to stories, there's no need to add the categories separately. So just sticking + a reason at the top should be enough. Thanks again! Underscorre talk - - 09:10, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for your help```` I just wanted to thank you for telling me the problems with how I represented the information in my story. I just want to make sure not to rush the story out to primetime for the sake of getting popular. I am all about a fresh concept, but I am also about REAL horror. I want to make a good story, and I want to write REAL horror. Thank you for your criticism and pointing out problems with my work. Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy Grammar and Writing Tools Hey there, I'm interested in the grammar and writing websites you seem to use a lot, but I can't sem to find the last place you mentioned them. I think one was Scribens. What was the other? Thanks! J. Deschene (talk) 15:32, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Jdeschene, Check my blog page. I keep an updated list there. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 18:35, August 26, 2018 (UTC) L0CKED334 (talk) 19:28, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Since you were so helpful with the first part would you mind looking at the second part. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:628372